Assembled axle brake discs are used in particular for rail vehicles, and due to the built form of the axle brake discs, these can be assembled from several individual components.
An assembled axle brake disc is understood as being primarily an axle brake disc that is assembled from at least two components. In particular, an assembled axle brake disc is intended to describe a brake disc that comprises two friction rings that are not formed as a single piece and that share a uniform structure, for example as is known in a casting method, but which are provided individually and which are preferably assembled using further elements to form a friction ring pair using joining techniques. As a further individual part, the hub can be joined in an assembly with the friction ring pair.
For example, axle brake discs are known that comprise a hub, to which the two friction rings are attached parallel to and spaced apart from one another. Between the friction rings, connecting elements can be located that are designed to absorb axially acting pad contact pressure forces. In particular in the case of heavy rail vehicles, the pad contact pressure forces that are applied onto the friction ring pair by the brake linkage via the brake pads can reach very high values. For this reason, the need arises to embody axle brake discs with connecting elements that are arranged between the friction rings in a suitably stiff and mechanically highly resilient manner.
Furthermore, good heat removal is required, and it is frequently provided that an airflow is generated between the friction rings that for example axially flows onto the axle brake disc on the hub side and flows out radially on the outside. As a result of this air throughput, the brake disc can be cooled by heat convection between the friction rings, and the airflow is generated through the rotation of the axle brake disc around its axis of rotation. In particular in the case of cast axle brake discs, casting geometries between the friction rings are known that simulate the geometry of a radial fan, so that the corresponding air throughput results through the axle brake disc.
In particular, assembled axle brake discs as ceramic brake discs are known, which comprise friction rings made of a ceramic material, generally however of a material from the group of carbons. Frequently, the hub of such non-metallic brake discs is made of a steel material, and elaborate connecting geometries are required in order to avoid heat-induced distortions between the ceramic or carbon material and the metallic hub for receiving the friction rings.